2017 in film
There are numerous films set to be released in 2017. While some films have announced release dates but have yet to begin filming, others are in production but do not yet have definite release dates. Highest grossing films The top films released in 2017 by worldwide gross are as follows: Teen Titans 2, Beauty and the Beast and The Fate of the Furious have grossed over $1 billion, making them the 29th, 30th and 31st films, respectively, to reach the billion dollar mark and the 13th, 17th, and 21st highest-grossing films of all time. Beauty and the Beast is also the first live-action musical film to cross the mark, as well as the second remake (after 2010's Alice in Wonderland). 2017 box office records * In China, the country recorded a new single day record as well as an all-time admission high on Saturday, January 28, with over 755 million yuan ($110 million) registering an admission of over 21 million moviegoers, beating the previous record of 647 million yuan ($98.4 million) and 17 million admissions set the previous year. Both records were set on the first day of the Chinese New Year. * Resident Evil: The Final Chapter scored the biggest three day (Friday to Sunday) opening in China with an estimated 636.9 million yuan ($92.7 million) debut, according to official local sources. This toppled the previous record holders Transformers: Age of Extinction (632 million yuan) and Captain America: Civil War (628 million yuan). *''Beauty and the Beast'' broke Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice s records ($166 million) for the weekend debut in March ($174.8 million) and for a spring release and Pitch Perfect 2 s record ($69.2 million) for the highest weekend debut for a musical film. * The Fate of the Furious broke Jurassic World s record ($316.6 million) of largest foreign weekend debut ($432.3 million) and Star Wars: The Force Awakens s record ($529 million) of largest worldwide weekend debut ($532 million).http://www.boxofficemojo.com/news/?id=4284&p=.htm * Teen Titans 2 broke Furious 7 s record ($147.1 million) of largest weekend debut in April. * Wonder Woman grossed $103.3 million in its opening weekend, breaking the record for a female-directed film previously held by Sam Taylor-Johnson's Fifty Shades of Grey ($85.2 million on 13–15 February 2015); the film also became the highest-grossing World War I film, surpassing War Horse ($79.9 million on 25–28 December 2011). In North America, it also crossed $411 million, making it the highest-grossing superhero origin story film ever domestically, beating out Spider-Man ($403.7 million in 2002). *''Dunkirk'' has currently grossed over $523 million, making it the highest-grossing World War II film of all time, surpassing Saving Private Ryan ($481.8 million). * It broke Hotel Transylvania 2 s record for largest September opening weekend ($48.5 million), and Gravity s record for largest fall opening weekend ($55.8 million) when it opened to $123.4 million and, subsequently, went on to become the unadjusted highest grossing horror film in history. Events Award ceremonies Festivals List of some of the film festivals for 2017 that have been accredited by the International Federation of Film Producers Associations (FIAPF). 2017 films January – March April – June July – September October – December Deaths References Category:Years in film Category:2017 in film